Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program for performing the information processing method, and a storage medium for storing the program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is the technique called a binary XML (Extensible Markup Language) for achieving data size compression and high-speed analyzing process for an XML-document. In the binary XML, character strings which repetitively appear are replaced by short codes respectively, thereby achieving the data size compression and the high-speed analyzing process. For this reason, since a correspondence table which represents correspondence of the repetitively appeared character strings and the short codes is necessary, there is a problem that a large amount of memory is consumed in encoding and decoding processes. Consequently, in EXI (Efficient XML Interchange) which is a kind of the binary XML, it starts to work out a specification called EXI Profile, and enables parameter control which does not consume a certain level or more of a memory in encoding of the EXI, thereby achieving control of memory consumption. Moreover, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-250434, it is discriminated, based on belonging information of the value of an encoding table and the upper limit value of the size of the value, whether or not to hold the value of the encoding table in an internal memory, in order to control memory consumption in a decoding process.
In the EXI Profile, since parameters are complicated, deep knowledge of the EXI is necessary to understand meanings and effects of the parameters. Consequently, it is hard for a general application developer to perform parameter settings. Moreover, since the parameters constrain encoding rules, the parameters and compression efficiency are in the relation of trade-off. Consequently, if the setting is performed badly, the compression efficiency considerably deteriorates, so that the advantages of the binary XML deteriorate.